


Кьдерe Meнтaль

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [37]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cheating, Don't worry its not in Russian, It's in French, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Paris Saint-Germain F.C.'s Players, Pregnancy, Sad, but not mpreg
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Kylian apprend la (merveilleuse) nouvel : son petit-ami va être papa.
Relationships: Kylian Mbappé & Mauro Icardi, Kylian Mbappé/Florian Thauvin
Series: ⚽️ [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344328
Kudos: 1





	Кьдерe Meнтaль

Kylian était atterré. Cela faisait deux jours que Florian était parti de son appartement à Paris, et il comprit pourquoi le Marseillais était si aimant et attentionné. Il avait fait en sorte que les sentiments de Kylian ne soit que bonheur , pour lui mieux planter un couteau dans le cœur.Un bébé, un fichu gosse, voilà la trahison du joueur de l'équipe victorieuse du LOSC. Le pire dans tout cela, fut que Mbappé le sut via les médias. Pas un mot ni regard, pour celui avec qui il partageait des soirs, seulement un poste Instagram, qui, pour Kylian, dégoulinait d'amour infâme.

Le jeune attaquant se sentit sale en réalisant qu'il n'avait, peut-être, jamais une place chez le Marseillais. Fut-il seulement un passe-temps ? Un moyen d'assouvir quelques pulsions ? Mais si une mascarade tenait un an, on finit par y croire non ?

Le voilà qu'il pleurait, l'amertume envahissant sa gorge, mais il secoua vite sa tête, enfermant ses sentiments au plus profond de son être. Après de longues minutes et inspirations/expirations, il se décida à appeler Presnel et Julian, Neymar et Verratti aussi ; ce soir, il va commettre une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie.

Bouteille de vodka en main dans le carré VIP, il profitait de ses amis. Personne ne voulut savoir pourquoi le prodige voulut sortir, mais tous y trouvèrent une occasion de se réjouir. Le temps passait, mais il ne le voyait pas, trop occupé par la jeune femme, qui faisait sûrement du mannequinat, dans ses bras. Vers les une heure du matin, il partit avec la femme chez lui, et ils y passèrent le reste de la nuit.

Sortir en boîte devint presque habituel, pour oublier son cœur en peine. Ses amis, heureux de le voir dans leur groupe, ne s'en soucièrent jamais, sans questions posées à Mbappé. Les filles pendant plus d'une semaine s'enchaînèrent, avec des garçons aussi, mais ces derniers lui rappelaient trop Florian, qu'il préférerait oublier.

Un jour, peut-être un samedi ou dimanche - il avait perdu le compte des jours, quelqu'un toqua à la porte alors qu'il dormait toujours. En grognant et en s'étirant, il vit que sa compagne, ou compagnon, d'une nuit était parti/e, donc qui le réveillait après seulement cinq heures dans son lit ? Il trouva son téléphone par terre, ni match ni entraînements ce jour-là, donc il ne s'inquiéta pas de la personne, et se recoucha pour les deux heures de sommeil qui lui restaient avant midi.

Les toc-toc revinrent, avec plus d'insistance cette fois-ci, et l'attaquant se décida à ouvrir. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit Florian au pas de la porte, bouquet de fleurs en mains. Il ne put réagir pendant quelques secondes, avant de voir son poing s'envoler à la rencontre du visage de cet ingrat. 

« Je pense que je l'ai mérité celui-ci, » gémit le coéquipier d'Isaac Lihadji, avant de regarder dans les yeux du coéquipier d'Icardi. « Je suis venu pour m'excuser, car j'ai vraiment merdé. »

« Tu m'as utilisé, Florian, t'as torturé mon corps et mes sentiments. Notre amitié s'est arrêtée le jour où tu m'as embrassé. »

« Mais j'étais vraiment amoureux de toi, je te le jure, mais Charlotte a un enfant, notre enfant, et je ne peux plus commettre de parjure. »

« Ne t'attends pas à ce que je ressaute dans tes bras, t'as perdu ma confiance, et en attendant de la regagner, de moi je te pris de t'éloigner. »

Le Marseillais parut peiné, mais Kylian ne savait plus distinguer le faux de la réalité. Le Parisien ferma sa porte, arrivant en fin à faire le deuil de cette relation, et Florian repartit, amer, d'avoir perdu cette connection.

℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘

** _Bonus_ **

_Mauro avait longuement observé le jeune prodige, qui n'en finissait d'impressionner la presse et le monde entier. Il savait qu'il traînait une sale réputation, mais quelques chose en Kylian l'attirait comme un aimant. Il fut le seul à se réjouir lorsque Florian quitta définitivement la vie de Mbappé, maintenant il avait champ libre pour le séduire. Cette connection qu'ils avaient sur le terrain, il voulait la tester dans un lit, et un jour il y arrivera, parole d'Icardi ! _

℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘****

**Author's Note:**

> La traduction du titre est, pour moi, « Chute mentale ». Le titre est en roumain, mais en utilisant l'alphabet cyrillique. Cette langue était écrite avec et alphabet jusqu'en 1860-1862, dates du remplacement par un alphabet latin.
> 
> Merci l'heure de perm pour cette merveille !


End file.
